


Female Destiel

by Pepsi_Or_Coke



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adventures of dog Rosie, Anger, Cas and Dean get a dog, Comfort, Everyone is female, F/F, Gen, Love, Mostly focuses on Dean and Castiel, Pain, Protective Dean, Sad, Whatever else, hints of sabriel, mention of rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 04:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19288114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepsi_Or_Coke/pseuds/Pepsi_Or_Coke
Summary: Thought I should do Female Cas x Female Dean as well (with some hints with Sam and Gabriel)





	1. One Hell Of A Day

**Author's Note:**

> Mention of rape

"I don't consider myself a violent bitch but I'm also not a laid back bitch. And if I don't like how you treat my girl, expect hell on your ass" -made up quote

 

 

Deanna: after another successful hunt, Sam, Cas, and I went to the nearest bar for a drink. Dealing with a nest of Vampires, I believe we deserve it and celebrate a little. As soon as we walked in all eyes were on us. I didn't care and we all know Gabe would kill anyone who looks at Sam, but I felt a sense of protection and pulled Cas closer to me. I death glared at all as we walked to the clear back

Cassie: "thank you," I said quietly to Deanna. Unlike the Winchester sisters, I still don't like the way people look at me. I feel exposed, naked to the world. I know what people are capable of especially with sexuality and I know fear. I don't like going to the bar alone and both the sisters agree it's not a good idea I don't go alone to places like this. I can still feel eyes on me and I wanted to disappear

Deanna: I can feel Cassie getting scared and wanting to leave. I thought a kiss will cheer her up and I saw a cute shade of pink plus that little smile. 'Mission accomplish.' Order what you guys want. I want to go to bed and not worrying about moving anytime soon

Cassie: "just a drink is fine with me. I'm not really hungry tonight." 'Or actually noticing the eyes on us is scaring me more'

Deanna: Cassie never really back down from food and I frowned a little as I was getting worried but I let it slide this time and remember my order and Sam's

-after a waitress gets their order and they start to dig in (Cassie ordered something as Deanna was getting tired of her stomach going off)-

Cassie: 'fuck I need to pee.' I wiggled slightly in my seat but FUCK I needed to go. "Deanna I need to pee..."

Deanna: I sighed but got up (painfully might I add) to let her out before sitting back down. "Hurry up babe, my back is fucking killing me"

Cassie: and hurried I did as I rushed to the bathroom. After I finished my business I washed my hands but someone (a guy taller than me) walked in and I froze as he looked at me, smirked, and locked the doors. I knew what he wanted and I couldn't scream as I shut down from fear. He started to walk up to me and I backed up. 'Deanna help...' I plead silently

Man: "well aren't you a pretty little thing"

Cassie: he started to choke me and I started to panic and struggle now. I didn't want to die or be raped and at that moment I started to cry. He laughed and licked away my tears

Man: "can't wait to have you, slut~"

Cas: I felt his hand going up my thigh and I kicked him in the balls out of panic. He groaned out and both of us collapsed. Without thinking I screamed and cried for Deanna and Samantha before he punched me in the head

Man: "make a sound and I'll shoot your brains out"

Cassie: I head a gun cocked and felt it at the back of my head. I cried harder. I head Deanna screaming for me and her trying to open the door. 'Please help me!' I screamed in my head as he started to strip both of us

Man: "be quiet and it'll all end soon"

Cassie: I closed my eyes, I didn't know what to do but all of the sudden the door came down and someone was on the guy as someone dragged me out. Cries of pain came from the man as whoever was with him gave it to him. I soon found myself in the car with Deanna who was comforting me. "What happened..."

Deanna: "Sam called Gabe as I told her too when we heard you screamed and he rushed down. I kicked the door down as Gabe and Sam tackle the guy off of you and I took you. I'm so sorry, Cassie." I hated seeing her cry, be afraid, or hurt. I tugged her hair behind her ear

Cassie: I kissed her. It wasn't her fault, never. She always dragged me out of harm's way. "Deanna don't blame yourself. It's okay, it's being taken care of. We'll go to the motel, cuddle, and sleep. As you said, we have nothing after tonight. We can rest"

Deanna: I smiled, I love Cassie to death

-half an hour later after police investigation-

Deanna: I laid on the bed, waiting for Cas. "Babe, come join me" I half whined. I smiled when I heard her giggle and pops into the room. I opened my arms and she gets on the bed and curls up to me. I held her and sighed in peace. "I love you"

Cassie: I snuggled more into her. "I love you too, Deanna. Now rest. You need it"

Deanna: "so do you" I mumbled

Cassie: I nodded, too tired to fight with her. Today was one hell of a day for us all. I smiled when I felt Deanna kissed me, I love her so much and nothing will change that


	2. Sassy Cassie

(I thought since I did sassy Cas I should do sassy Cassie. Different time place and situation, I'm not THAT bland with my stuff...hopefully)

 

Cassie: thank you again for bringing me here, Deanna

Deanna: *she blushes* it's no big deal. With peace finally back, it's best to give my girlfriend a date she deserves

Cassie: *she smiled more and kisses Deanna. Holding her arm as she holds a stuff Pikachu Deanna won for her* thank you

Deanna: *she smiled and laid her cheek on her head* you're welcome

Man: *shoves past by them, a sickening glare at them*

Deanna: what's the problem, pissed off 2 sexy women fully in love with each other and not with your ass? *she said with a smirk*

Man: you better watch your tongue, bitch before bad things happen to you and your lady

Cassie: and who gives you the right to call my girlfriend a bitch? *she steps in front of Deanna*

Man: if you think you can take me on then bring it *he said with a little laugh*

Cassie: *she smirked darkly and hold up 2 fingers to his forehead* now run and cry to mommy, assbutt *her eyes shine bright blue as his shine almost a white/blue color, screaming. She pulled her hand away as the man collapses* bye~ *she walked away, leading Deanna with her*

Deanna: assbutt huh *wrapping her arm around her waist*

Cassie: *she blushes* hehe guess I picked it up from you and Samantha

Deanna: don't ever change, Cassie. I love you as you *she looked at him*

Cassie: *she kisses her* I won't. Let's enjoy the rest of the day now

Deanna: couldn't have said it better myself


	3. It's A Puppy, Deanna! (part 1)

Deanna: "Cas, no" *she said as she tries to pull Cassie away from the puppy section*

Cassie: "DEANNA, IT'S A PUPPY AND SHE'S SO ADORABLE!" *looking at Deanna with her puppy eyes. Tears in them as she wants the puppy corgi*

Deanna: 'fuck, not those eyes...' "Cassie, baby, we can't get the puppy"

Cassie: "and why not?" *said in a sad, little tone*

Deanna: *she sighs and pulls Cassie into a hug* "please don't cry. It upsets me to see you upset. We can't get a puppy because we don't really have the time for it. It needs to be taken care of, fed well, and all of that. We can't give it that and it's not fair to make her suffer and be unhappy. Maybe when the "end of the world" finally comes to a stop, we can come back and get a puppy. Okay?"

Cassie: *she gives Deanna a sad nod before looking at the little corgi* "bye..." *she said so brokenly before leaving. Not wanting to be in here as she can only see the sad eyes of the puppy*

Deanna: *she sighs* 'damn it...' *she follows Cassie out. Not wanting to be anywhere with a sad angel on her hands* 'I'll get you a puppy. I promise...'


	4. A Puppy! (part 2, end)

It's been years since that day and everyone seems to have forgotten about the corgi puppy. But not Deanna. She made a promise and she's sticking to it. And with 2 years of peace, her and Cassie in a stable life, she goes to the Shelter to get her wife (yes wife. After everything finally settled, Deanna asked Cassie to marry her, which she very happily replied with a yes) a puppy

Deanna: 'I should've asked if she preferred lap dogs or big dogs' *she said to herself as she eyes between a St. Bernard and a little chow mix puppies* 'fuck my life...'

-three hours later after finally picking out the puppy plus getting stuff for it, and a much-needed bath and brush, Deanna hurries on wrapping a pink little ribbon bow on it before Cassie walks in-

Deanna: "a slobbery one you are. Be lucky I found you cuter than the other puppy" *she said as she finally gets the bow on it just as she hears Cas's car pulled up* "and now let's go surprise mommy" *she picks up the heavy pup and carries her outside* "Cassie, baby. I got you something"

Cassie: *she was tired, hungry, and wanted nothing more than to snuggle up with her baby* 'yeah what's up?" *she asked as she carries some groceries before she saw Deanna with the St. Bernard and dropped everything and runs up to her and snatches the puppy who was all too happy to lick Cassie's face and whimper in excitement* "you got her? Why" *tears in her eyes*

Deanna: *she shrugs and pulls Cassie into her arms to hug her* "I promised you a dog and with everything going well I thought why not now. We got the space, too much if you ask me, and she'll make up most of it"

Cassie: *she kisses Deanna* "I love you"

Deanna: "I love you too" *she said softly, kissing Cassie's forehead*

Cassie: "does she have a name?"

Deanna: "I thought I leave that to you" *she said while yawning. It's been a busy, long day*

Cassie: "I like Rosie"

Deanna: *she makes a sound, dragging Cassie inside as she wants to sleep and hold her now*

Cassie: "the groceries, Deanna..."

Deanna: "I don't care for them. Let the animals have it. I want to sleep and have you in my arms already"

Cassie: *she didn't really know what to say so she let Deanna lead her to the room* 'okay I guess. But you own me damn it"

Deanna: "yeah, yeah" *she didn't want to argue with Cassie as she more so faceplants on the bed* "sleep"

Cassie: 'more like cuddle' *she sets Rosie down on the bed before removing her work clothes and into something more comfortable and joins Deanna on the bed and soon finds herself in her arms. Rosie wanting some love tries to get between Deanna and Cassie which they accepted if it means they both get some rest*

 

 

AN: for the next few chapters will consist of Cassie, Deanna, and Rosie

 


	5. Walks Are A No go

(Bigger, stronger Rosie)

 

Cassie: "Deanna, I want to take Rosie on a walk!" *she said with a pout*

Deanna: "Cassie, Rosie is a lot stronger and bigger than what she was. I don't want you to get hurt by her strength or you both get hurt. Please understand my worrying"

Cassie: "Deanna, please! I want to!" *she gives her famous puppy eyes*

Deanna: *she sighs heavily* "fine" *handing Cassie the leash* "but you come straight home and I mean it"

Cassie: "okay, okay" *she kissed Deanna then leaves* "here we go" *she said to Rosie who gave a gruff bark before dragging her*

-15 minutes and a sore arm later, they arrived at the dog park-

Cassie: "Deanna's right. That, or you're being a jerk" *she mumbled as they walk near the edge of the park where woods and mud mix. Cassie was tired and not paying much attention before her blood ran cold at the sound of a cat and soon she was shoved by the force of Rosie who ran after the cat deep into the woods* 'Deanna's going to kill me!' "ROSIE COME BACK!" *she screamed as she ran after Rosie* "ROSIE LEAVE THE CAT ALONE!" *she tried to grab Rosie's leash but she slid and face plants into the mud. The cat ran up a tree and Rosie barks at it before returning to Cassie* "I'm so mad with you..." *she gets up, grabs Rosie's leash and takes her back home. Both covered in mud and leaves and whatever else Cassie didn't care at this point*

*to say the least, Deanna bust a nut laughing at her wife's new "makeup" and from now on Deanna walks Rosie*


	6. Storms

(2 year old Rosie)

*it's been storming and raining for three days and Rosie is getting agitated being locked up*

Cassie: "we should let Rosie out before it rains again..."

Deanna: "yeah, yeah okay" *she said lazily but gets up and puts on her boots. Rosie stands next to her, whimpering* "I hear ya" *she said as she clipped the leash and soon is dragged out* "CLOSE THE DOOR!"

Cassie: *she rolled her eyes, getting up* "DON'T BREAK HER, ROSIE!" *closes the door*

*with Deanna and Rosie, 15 minutes into the walk*

Deanna: *shivering and pulling her jacket, to provide more warmth* "hurry up, Rosie. It's cold..."

*Rosie walks around, sniffing at a tree before squatting. Just as she was about to do her business, a loud crash of thunder rolls by, causing Rosie to jump up and barks. Her fur sticking up as she tries to drag Deanna*

Deanna: "Rosie, no! Come on, it's just a storm" *she tried to pull Rosie back at her side, but another crack of thunder and Rosie was off with Deanna on the ground with a broken, raw wrist* "fuck!" *she growls out as she pulls out her phone and calls Cassie*

-an hour later and at the hospital-

Deanna: *walks out with Cassie by her side as they walk to the car*

Cassie: "she's still a puppy, Deanna. And not all dogs like storms"

Deanna: "I'm not mad, I'm tired and I just want to sleep and see the scardy cat" *she gets into the car*

Cassie: "okay" *she gets in and drives off home. In for a long night with a whiny Deanna*


	7. Baths -_-

(4, almost 5 year old Rosie)

Cassie: "Deanna is going to kill us!" *she screamed as Rosie is muddy and is laying on the couch* "no, get off! I need to get you cleaned up" 'and the house' *she grabbed Rosie's collar and drags her off the couch and upstairs to the bathroom* "come on Rosie, in the tub" *she removes her collar and helps the "pup" in before she turns on the shower. Allowing the water to warm up before she starts to wash Rosie* "don't make this difficult, now" *Cassie said as she gets into the tub and starts adding shampoo into Rosie. Hoping to finish the before Deanna comes home. She starts to wash off the shampoo before reaching for the conditioner. Having a grip on Rosie to make sure she doesn't go anywhere*

*too bad God likes to piss off the world as Deanna comes home earlier and opens the door*

Deanna: ... WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED, CASSIE?!

*Rosie's ears perks up and jumps out of the tub, letting poor Cassie face plant as the wet dog took off after Deanna*

*rest assure BOTH Deanna and Cassie finished Cleaning Rosie (as Cassie has a concussion and a broken nose) plus clean the house*


End file.
